


.at your service

by AkaToMidori



Series: At Your Service [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato De, 貴族探偵 | Kizoku Tantei | Noble Detective (TV)
Genre: Drama Crossover, Kizoku Tantei/Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Kageyama is happy to serve his master in any way.Anyway.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Kizoku Tantei (Kizoku Tantei)/Kageyama (Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de)
Series: At Your Service [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.at your service

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 05_  
>  Prompt: “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” 
> 
> Warning: see end notes for a spoiler list of the kinks.

“Did you call on me, master?”

The noble looked up from where he was sitting on the loveseat. “I wanted to talk to you about your behavior today.” 

Kageyama straightened up and bowed his head slightly. “Did my master find anything that displeased him?” 

The noble pouted. He reached out to the small coffee table in front of him and picked up the box sitting on it. It was an ancient wooden box with golden motifs etched on it – a present from Kageyama himself. The nobleman opened it and took out a cigar. He smelled its scent and put the box back on the table. 

“How many years have you been in my service, Kageyama?” he asked casually.

Of course, the butler knew perfectly well that the noble wasn’t really asking. Nevertheless, he replied. “Ten years, master.” 

The nobleman made a surprised sound. “It has been that long, really?” He smiled and looked away, as if he was buying time and trying to choose his next words carefully. “Then we could say you have a pretty good knowledge of what I like… what makes me… _tick_ … right?” 

When he heard that, Kageyama’s hands went from behind his back to the front in his usual position, a shiver of anticipation running through his spine. Those words reminded him of that summer of eight years ago, that summer when it all started. 

_“I think you might have figured it out… the things I like… what I want… and I think, forgive me if I’m mistaken, that you might want them too...”_

“I would not presume to know what my master thinks.”

The noble grinned. “But you might be able to take a guess.” 

Kageyama didn’t reply. 

The nobleman leaned into the loveseat and spread his arms on its back. One of his hands still held the cigar, while the other went to his lower lip, his thumb softly stroking it as he looked at his butler.

_“You know, Kageyama, I think we have something in common, you and I. The way you do things, the way you accept everything I say and do whatever it takes to please me… it goes beyond the duties of a butler, doesn’t it?”_

“The way you behaved today with the lady Reiko… if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to make me jealous.” 

The silence stretched agonizingly as Kageyama felt his master’s eyes roaming on his body. He tried his best to stay still, to not show how much excitement was running through his veins, how loudly his heart was beating in his ears. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” the nobleman continued, enunciating every word clearly, “I’d say you were trying to _seduce_ me.” 

Kageyama immediately bowed to his master and replied to him, trying to keep his breathing in check. 

“I beg for your forgiveness if it seemed that way, master. I would never be so bold as to assume I could seduce you.” 

The noble stared at the cigar as he passed it from hand to hand. 

“Of course you wouldn’t, Kageyama.” 

The butler kept his eyes downcast and his hands joined in the front, not daring to move even a muscle. He heard his master stretch on the loveseat once more before, slowly but surely, he got up and put the cigar away. The footsteps got closer and closer, until Kageyama could finally see his master’s shoes on the floor in front of him. His eyes couldn’t help but follow the folds and creases of his master’s pants and halt where his virility was already pushing against the fabric. He couldn’t stop his traitorous tongue from licking his suddenly dry lips, or his hands from pressing slowly on his own growing erection under them. 

He knew all of this wouldn’t escape his master’s attention, so he expected it when his hair was suddenly pulled back so that his head could be lifted, but he still couldn’t help yelping softly. He could see how the nobleman’s eyes were completely dark with lust, his lips slightly parted with the sound of his staggering breaths… but in control. Always in control. 

And that was what Kageyama wanted. To give up all the power to his master completely, to be his servant in each and every way, to do everything he could to please him. 

When they had started this relationship eight years ago, Kageyama never thought it would last. He had tried it with others before, but no one had been able to keep up, to give him what he really wanted. Until _him_. 

“I am disappointed in you, Kageyama,” his master told him, pressing his lips directly on his ear. His hand pulled his hair harder to elicit more sounds out of him, and Kageyama readily complied. “You’ve always been such a good butler. Such a good servant.” He sighed, and that gave Kageyama goosebumps. “I hardly ever need to punish you, but you leave me no choice.” 

In spite of himself, Kageyama let out a strangled groan at those words. Instead of reprimanding him, though, the nobleman smirked and released the grip on his hair. 

“On your knees,” he commanded in that forceful tone the butler lived for. 

Kageyama kneeled down immediately and looked up at his master. He wondered what kind of sight the nobleman was looking at, now. He was sure that his hair was thoroughly tousled, his eyes brimming with lust, his lips sparkling with the wetness from his tongue. He shivered at the thought of how helpless he must look, completely at the mercy of his master, and he had to fight against a moan that was about to escape his mouth yet again. 

The butler waited for an order, but it never came. After what seemed hours, his master finally walked away and sat back in the loveseat, not even sparing him one look. 

“You will stay like that until I see fit. Your answer?” 

Kageyama gulped. “Yes, master.” 

And so he would wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Dom/sub dynamics.


End file.
